


So Are You, Like

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Crush, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Crush, Self-Denial, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bill needs to make sure something about some of his friends (and maybe kind of convince them of something too). He'll play matchmaker.Oneshot/drabble





	So Are You, Like

Right now Eddie was talking about...can you guess? Of course everyone literally can except for Eddie himself. He was talking about Richie. Nonstop too. It was sort of sweet to Bill, but he had to interrupt him. 

"...s-s-so are y-you and R-R-Richie like, d-dating, or?"

"What?" Eddie's face blushed bright red. "No! I mean, sometimes we hold hands and cuddle. But friends do that too, right?" That wasn't too weird. Before Bill could answer, Eddie continued. "Sometimes we give each other parting goodbye kisses. Or call each other pet names. But it doesn't mean anything. I mean--"

Bill smirked. Eddie realized it just then at that moment too. 

"--oh wow. I think...I might be dating Richie."

Finally, Bill thought. 


End file.
